Talk:Barrington
Merry Christmas The citizens of Scientopia wish a fulfilling and happy Christmas, to you and all your citizens. Here is to another year of micronational success and peace between our great nations. Sincerly, Tsar Royalé Tierney and all of Scientopia The Hill Kirbland would like to request that you kindly give us The Hill no the back of the field, or there will be trouble. Cheers. Also, I have been placed "very uncool" on your wall, when we established that I actually should be higher. And, I think making a cool wall makes you uncool. So ha. In case you hadnt noiced, I am in Uncool. And I now have another reason for keeping you in Seriously Uncool. Cool Wall How the crap did I place lower than Fay Marsden and Ashley Laverick? I want answers! Response OK, Ashley laverick I'll retract, but you are seriously uncool. It was worked out by the rules only, not opinion. Summer Visits Dear King Joe, Mr.Lee and I are looking to make visits over the summer to several other micronations over the summer, and we were hoping we might make a trip to come and see Stigistan, Tozland and Danburnia. Would you be ok with this? Scientopia 21:22, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, you won't be able to see the actual territory, but you can meet the leaders. It's a good idea, as long as you are who you say you are! ---- Jacob Tierey is the name of a famous actor lol, nice name :) ---(King Jasper 08:14, 14 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- I know, He's a canadian actor and director. The visits will only be day visits. Scientopia 11:07, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Ok, well when you come will you only be here for a couple of hours then, or will you make more then one day visit? --(King Jasper 07:47, 16 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- Deleting Message I know what must have happened, we must have gone to write a message at the same time then i saved mine and then you saved yours after mine which didnt save mine because when you opened the page for the edit, i was writing mine at that time, do you see what i mean? --(King Jasper 08:16, 14 January 2009 (UTC)) AWFUL NEWS - NO WORSE - EVEN WORSE THEN THAT, INFACT THERE ISN'T A WORD FOR IT !!! GRRRRRRRRRR!!! Laura and beth h have decided to create a micronation. first joe megson now them, they are going to spoil it like joe but even more. :@!!!!!! I might even end tozland and join you! ---- I take it this is bad? Scientopia 21:51, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ---- yeah, it that stupid lalaland micronation with the page 'CITIZENS :D'!!! :@ 'A strong allaice' I am only suggesting, but why dosn't Stigistan, Danburnia, Tozland and the rest of the serious micronations out of your 'group' join together to form one Federation and a larger micronation. It would prove easier to govern, less stressful to keep alliances and would bring your nations more power in the micronational community. AAAs your competiotion between eachother for citizens has caused this new Lalaland and Kirbland I would only predict the siuation for the micronational community as more and more less serious people join to make mock-micronations. I am only giving advise for a better future for us all. --King Ian II 23:05, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ---- I did think of this and it would assist us in terms of micronational size and power however I can not see it happening because for a start we will disagree on the name of our micronation. I would obviously want to keep in Tozland, Joe, Stigistan and Daniel woundn't want to dispose of his precious Danburnia. And then there would be an arguement over currency... although it is a brilliant idea I can never see it happening I am afraid. --(King Jasper 07:44, 16 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- Yesterday evening, I was thinking about a proposal to merge the three nations. I would be happy to end Stigistan to create a bigger micronation, but I am no longer able to make spontaneous decisions, I need the vote of my government, but if it means having a bigger, better nation, I will make the decision without them. ---- :O!!! Was that Joe Foxon, prepared to dispose of Stigistan. I would like this to happen and I would be happy to do this but I doubt Daniel will be persuaded however in my opinion Stigistan and Tozland are the greater nations of the three... sorry Daniel. :P --Harry Meek ---- I understand someone is afraid of the power that they might lose. Why not making a federal government like the United States ? --Cajak 23:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC)